And Lay Me to Sleep
by Troasaurus Rex
Summary: ZoroSanji if you SQUINT and look at it sideways?  Minificlet for Pax taking place right after Alabasta on the Merry as they're leaving :


_**Fic For Pax: And Lay Me to Sleep**_  
Title: And Lay Me to Sleep  
Pairing: ZoSan if you SQUINT like WOAH  
Rating: PG-13 (swearing, dur)  
Notes: All for Pax as part of the 'Cheer Pax Right the Fuck Up' project . tehee prompted-ish by Ira who also did me a quickie... er... quick beta and Snarks who did likewise only with slightly less violation ;; squishes. Title shamelessly poached from AFI.

It was dark, the lights long since extinguished. The hammocks swayed gently in time with the steady rocking of the ship. He slipped down the ladder as quietly as he could. Chopper stirred a bit, tipped forward over one of the many books they had gotten from the King; but settled down again, murmuring quietly to himself in his sleep. Sanji smiled fondly at the little reindeer then turned to look at the pair of idiots snoring in the hammocks. He snorted to himself; no matter how impossible a feat their Captain pulled off, he could always be trusted to ruin his image by drooling in his sleep. On Usopp - who was also drooling in his sleep.

Stretching his still aching muscles, he lowered his gaze lazily to the shitty swordsman lying on the floor and started. Dark eyes regarded him steadily, shadowed in the dim light. Sanji covered his surprise with a scowl, strolling over to stand by the other man. Crossing his arms across his chest, he looked down and raised an eyebrow, "So what, the couch isn't good enough for you? And here I thought you _slept_ with your swords." He sneered and nodded towards the sofa that held all three swords, yet no swordsman.

Sanji frowned when no snotty comeback ensued, witty or otherwise. He stared down at the man staring up at him. Well, if Zoro wasn't going to play the game...

"I can hear them." There was something strange in his voice that Sanji couldn't identify.

Pulling a hand free to gesture at the slumbering masses, Sanji scoffed, "I'd be surprised if they couldn't still hear their snoring in Alubarna." He smoothed his hand down the fabric of his robe; wishing, not for the first time, that he had pockets in which to readily stash his cigarettes.

Again, the asshole remained steadfastly quiet, almost contemplative; as if the shitty-marimo could rub his two brain cells together long enough to come up with something to contemplate. Sanji glared, dropping to a crouch beside Zoro's head. "Oi, anybody home in there? Or did you finally manage to knock the last wits out of that thick skull of yours?

"I can _hear_ them," the idiot had the audacity to repeat in that same eerie tone.

"I _heard_ you the first time-"

"No." A hand darted out and grabbed his wrist even before he was fully aware of moving to tap the other man on the forehead. Sanji blinked in surprise, taken aback by the sudden movement. "I can _hear everything_."

Shaking Zoro's hand free when the swordsman held on just a few moments too long, Sanji grunted, looking at him suspiciously, "If this is another one of your bullshit, sword-freak _Zen_ things-"

The soft exhale of breath wasn't even enough to be a sigh. "Never mind, shit-cook. You wouldn't understand." With that, he closed his eyes and brought his arm back to rest on the floor.

He was being dismissed; just like that. That _asshole_. Huffing, Sanji slumped down to lie on the ground as well, stretching his legs out in the opposite direction as the swordsman; he wouldn't want them accidentally touching or anything.

"So, what?" The cook prompted grumpily, shoving an arm under his head in lieu of a pillow. He glowered at the seemingly serene face in front of his. No fair for the fucker to go and pique his curiosity and then hold out on him. "Oi! Are you listening to me?"

A quiet snore was his only response and it made Sanji scowl all the more. Fine. He didn't care what stupid shit the retard was talking about, anyway.

Grumbling, Sanji rolled over, scooting as far away from Zoro's blissfully slumbering form as he could get without hitting his head on the ladder. "And don't you fucking drool on me in your sleep, shitty-marimo."

THE ENDZ


End file.
